


Restless Souls

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Possession, Ghost Armitage Hux, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: It wasn't every day that you had one of the generals of the opposing forces right there in your command centre. Especially when the general in question was supposed to be, well,dead.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65
Collections: write to my heart





	Restless Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **write to my heart** shiritori community. My starter came from:
> 
> "Hux was worth **it."**

It wasn't every day that you had one of the generals of the opposing forces right there in your command centre. Especially when the general in question was supposed to be, well, _dead._

Yet there was General Hux, looming over a projection of the Sith fleet, or at least what little remained of it after they'd taken out the majority of the star destroyers. At first, Poe assumed it was the sleep deprivation getting to him, or that he'd _already_ fallen asleep and was having a very strange dream. His fingers drummed on the console, partly out of restlessness, and to satisfy the desire to feel something solid, something _real,_ beneath his fingertips. It was ironic, really, that he always had felt most grounded when he was up amongst the stars. When he looked up, Hux was gone. He probably just needed some sleep.

Yeah, sleep would help.

Sleep did not help. The next morning, Poe almost spilled his caf when he, quite literally ran _into_ Hux. He stepped back from the general's cold, wraith-like form, shivering from the brief collision. Hux glared at him, and made a show of brushing down his spotless uniform, as if a single moment of contact with actual Resistance scum, Poe Dameron, had sullied it. Up close, Hux - if this _was_ Hux - had a blue tinge, and an even pastier complexion than Poe remembered from their short-lived meeting on the _Steadfast,_ and then there was the fact that his body didn't appear entirely...solid.

"It appears your eyesight is about as good as your foresight," Hux said icily. Nothing wrong with his voice, then. Unfortunately.

"Yeah, well your ethereal body is even skinnier and pastier than your corporeal one." It was far from Poe's best comeback, but it was early, and he still hadn't had his caf. It was also a pretty low blow, and he felt a small (really, absolutely miniscule) pang of guilt when he watched Hux wince.

"I was going to offer you my expertise, but if it's not _wanted-"_

"Look, I'm sorry," Poe said, putting his hands up in what he hoped was an encouraging gesture. Hux's intelligence about Palpatine had checked out, and he _had_ saved them back on the _Steadfast,_ so it seemed sensible to at least listen to what he had to say instead of riling him up any more. "I just - this is a weird situation, okay?"

"Oh, I'm very much aware of that," Hux said, though Poe noticed the flicker of amusement in his eyes, and pulling at the corners of his lips. He'd heard stories of restless souls, clinging to imitations of their old lives instead of moving on. If he hadn't happened to know _several_ Force-users, Poe doubted he'd have believed they could be more than stories.

"So, I'm _guessing_ you have something you wanted to tell me about the Sith fleet," Poe prompted, deciding that cutting right to the chase was the best way to approach the matter. Besides, he already looked like he was just _dying_ to share whatever morsel he'd been hanging onto.

"Your powers of deduction will never cease to amaze me, Dameron." Poe clenched his jaw - this intel, however minor, was far more important than reminding Hux about all the times that said 'powers of deduction' had caused major inconveniences for the First Order. Anyway, there'd be plenty of time for that _after_ he got this intel. "I can offer more than mere intelligence," he continued, now sounding incredibly smug about the whole affair, "I can give you the First Order engineer whose designs were cannibalized by those... _cultists."_ Poe was mildly surprised at the lack of ghostly spittle when Hux spat that last word out, like a particularly nasty curse.

"Well, that's great," he said, meaning it. Anyone with extensive knowledge of the ships' defenses, weapons or tracking systems would be an _extremely_ helpful contact for the Resistance to have. Of course, he didn't expect Hux was offering him this out of the goodness of his no-longer-beating heart, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. "Where can we find them?" Hux's smile became entirely too wide.

"As I was saying, I was going to offer you my _expertise."_

And that was how, a week and a half later, Poe found himself on a (not quite) solo mission aboard one of the few remaining Star Destroyers in the Unknown Regions.

"No way," he told Hux. "Absolutely not."

"It won't hurt, and it'll just be for a few minutes. I'm not after your _body."_ There were _plenty_ of things Poe might have said to that, if he hadn't had half a dozen overzealous Sith troopers waiting in the corridor behind him. Instead, he gave Hux a resigned nod.

He had to give Hux credit where it was due, and he did keep his word, making no attempts to force Poe _out_ . As he let Hux (for lack of a better word) enter his body, it felt more like a slight spiritual _nudge_ as Hux took the pilot's seat in the cockpit that was Poe's mind.

Stars, this was fucking _weird._

Poe felt like a mere observer (or a passenger, if he continued with his previous analogy) while he watched his fingers move across the control panel with unnatural focus, punching in combinations that he didn't know - slowly, at first, while Hux adjusted to the fact that Poe's fingers weren't as freakishly long as his, and then with purpose. He felt a strange sense of euphoria just before Hux slipped out of his body, shuddering and struggling to regain his balance at the same time as that minor issue of remembering to _breathe._ It was easier said than done when his left leg hurt like a bitch and he felt like he'd taken a blaster bolt to the chest. Now that he looked at Hux _properly,_ he understood why.

"You _said_ that wouldn't hurt," he muttered, clutching at his phantom wounds.

"It would have hurt a lot more if I _didn't_ do it." Technically that was true, and Poe kind of hated it. Well, on the bright side, at least the hangar door _had_ sealed behind them. They'd also disabled one of the last _Xyston-_ class Star Destroyers, gained access to a hundred TIE/dg starfighters, _and_ he did still have his body. Plus, comms weren't jammed and he was actually able to hail the _Falcon_ for a pick up.

All in all, things hadn't gone too badly.

When Poe flopped onto his bed that night, Hux was still by his side, which wasn't usually part of his routine - not that Poe _knew_ exactly what his routine was, but he was fairly sure it didn't involve watching him sleep. He _hoped_ it didn't involve watching him sleep.

"Not tired?" Hux rolled his eyes as if to say _of course ghosts don't get tired, you idiotic boob,_ or something along those lines.

"I thought I'd finally sleep when I was dead, but I suppose that was another lie," he said, each word forced from his mouth. It wasn't a response Poe had expected. "I don't remember what it feels like _not_ to be tired. Or…" He glanced down at the two blaster wounds. Having experienced them himself, albeit only for a few minutes, Poe empathised.

"Come here," he said wearily, beckoning Hux over with his hand. Maybe there was something he could do for him, since he'd come through again earlier. "No, I mean...like before." Hux edged closer, hesitating.

"Just to be clear, you do mean...inside you?"

"What, you don't _want_ to sleep with me?" Hux looked only vaguely disgusted, which Poe figured was as close to enthusiastic as he ever got about anything. He felt the little _nudge_ again as Hux's spirit entered, softer this time, almost nestling in beside his own. Between them, it felt as if they had enough fatigue to last several lifetimes. Hux lifted two of Poe's fingers, briefly touching his chapped lips in a way that struck Poe as being comparable to a kiss. He tried not to dwell on that too much as he let Hux adjust the pillow and gently brush his hair out of his face, as they drifted off into a light sleep. Maybe he'd think about it _tomorrow,_ after a decent night's sleep and a hot cup of caf.

Yeah, sleep would help.


End file.
